Segundas opciones
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Quizás se había enamorado de su dolor, quizás así, rota y desesperada, era cuando mejor la quería. Y la única manera de elegirlo a él, era cuando ella estaba así; destrozada. / Ella solo le sabía querer cuando sentía que nadie le quería, y él solo podía llenarla cuando se sentía así de vacía. Nunca podrían funcionar, no estaban destinados, pero siempre se necesitarían./ Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K Rowling, lo demás mío.

* * *

La luz que se colaba por la ventana obligo a sus ojos a abrirse, tardó unos segundos en recordar donde estaba, pero basto sentir el aroma masculino y extravagante que la rodeaba para saber que estaba justo donde quería estar.

Le miró; su pelo azulado y revoltoso, sus ojos cerrados y las largas pestañas negras y densas que los acompañaban, la nariz alargada pero respingada, los labios gruesos, su tronco al descubierto, los pectorales distinguidos y el abdomen marcado. Sintió un cosquilleó en la boca de su estómago, Teddy era el hombre de sus sueños, su primer amor y posiblemente el único que cause siempre en ella un sentimiento de ansiedad al verlo.

Sonrió, y luego le besó el pecho mientras se incorporaba.

Ted abrió los ojos al sentir un peso menos sobre él, somnoliento y vio como la pelirroja se sacudía el cabello mientras salía de la cama.

Le miro, la espalda pequeña y la cintura marcada, los hoyuelos de venus y bajo ellos los glúteos parados. Lily siempre había sido una jovencita hermosa y los veinte años la transformaron en una mujer demasiado atractiva.

Pero no la que él quería para su vida.

La vio ponerse por arriba su camisa desabotonada, que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar sus glúteos y la vio encaminarse hacia la cocina sin percatarse de que había despertado.

Tras un bostezo, se incorporó también y se puso su bóxer. La noche había sido… _caliente._

Ella volvió pocos minutos después, con una sonrisa amplia y dos tazas de café.

Teddy disimulo una sonrisa.

— Has despertado — dijo la pelirroja, sentándose junto a él en la cama — Ten — le tendió la taza y Ted la probó. _Justo como a él le gustaba._

— Sí — dijo apenas audible y bebió su café en silencio. Pero ella continúo hablando, la escuchaba a su lado, sin parar, contándole algo que él no podía ponerle la suficiente atención, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba, o no lo notaba, porque siguió hablando y hasta pudo distinguir su risa un par de veces.

— Lily — comenzó, pero ella ni lo escuchó, siguió hablando con su vista al frente, como si el jamás la hubiera llamado, como hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Era su principal defecto, estaba seguro de que no lo hacía queriendo, pero esa su hiperactividad y energía lo que hacían cruzar la raya de lo egoísta.

— Lily — repitió, ignorando como ésta seguía contándole cosas que carecían de interés. Al menos para él.

— ¿Mhm? — le miro con sus brillosos ojos verdes y dejó la taza en la mesa de luz que se encontraba de su lado.

— Creo que debemos terminar con esto — dijo de una vez, sin vueltas ni silencios. Así era más fácil, más rápido. Pero al parecer no para Lily, que se le desfiguró el rostro y hasta parecía más pálida.

— _¿Terminar?_ — repitió aquella palabra, como si tuviera una mínima esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

— Sí, Lily, terminar — la chica le quitó los ojos de encima y se enderezo, con su rostro ceñido.

— No lo entiendo — Ted podía comenzar a escuchar su tono molesto.

— Victoire. Hemos… vuelto a hablar — ella le miró enarcando una ceja y hasta podía ver que hacía una mueca de sonrisa totalmente incrédula e irónica. Y cargada de dolor.

— ¿Esto es en serio? Me dijiste que eso se había terminado, Ted — él suspiró, dejando el café sobre la mesa que estaba de su lado.

— Es Victoire, Lily. No es tan simple — Ted pudo ver los ojos de la pelirroja nublarse y como se comenzaba a morder los labios con el intento de contener lo que podía ser un llanto.

— Pero me dijiste…

— Sé lo que te dije — le cortó, no tenía intención de tener esa discusión, esa charla. Nada cambiaría su decisión — Pero la amo, Lily.

" _Pero la amo, Lily"_ ¿Con qué necesidad? ¿Por qué destruirla con aquellas palabras? ¿Por qué hacerla entender que a ella _no_ la amaba de esa forma?

Una lágrima se le escapó y enseguida ella la corrió con su mano, no deseando que él viera lo destruida que se sentía, lo desmerecida y humillada.

Se puso de pie, se quitó la camisa de un tirón brusco. Ted estaba seguro de que termino por romperla. ¿A propósito? No lo sabía. Pero no dijo nada, se limitó al silencio, nada de lo que dijera podía servir de algo. Lily comenzó a vestirse, mientras sentía su corazón romperse y el cuerpo fallarle. Quería llorar. Quería gritar.

Ella siempre había sido su segunda opción, hace dos años que lo era y lo seguiría siendo siempre que ella lo permitiría, porque Ted _no la quería_ y ella tenía que aceptarlo. Pero no podía, _no quería._ ¿Por qué él no le quería? ¿Por qué? Era al único que amaba y él era el único que no lo hacía.

Lily nunca pensó que podría ser la segunda de alguien, la opción restante, la que quedaba. Era doloso y humillante. Era asqueroso. Era ella la que tenía siempre una banca de suplentes esperándole, era ella la que iba por allí rompiendo corazones. Y ella siempre salía ilesa. Menos cuando se tratada de Ted Lupin. Y quizás fuera por eso que era el único que lograba lastimarla.

— Ella volverá a lastimarte, Ted — le dijo, una vez vestida y con las ganas de llorar convertidas en odio y resentimiento — Y para cuando suceda, no estaré aquí para recoger tus pedazos. No devuelta. Espero que lo sepas.

— Lily… — intentó él, mientras se incorporaba y buscaba su cuerpo para detenerla pero no pudo, porque para cuando él se incorporó, ella ya había desaparecido.

No tenía intenciones de escuchar lo que Ted le diría, porque ya lo sabía, porque ya lo había escuchado.

" _Eres preciosa, Lily. Increíble, eres divertida, pasar tiempo contigo… es genial. Pero…"_

Y allí comenzaba.

Se sacudió el rostro, mientras se encaminaba con decisión al único lugar donde podía empezar a sentirse mejor.

Ella no quería ser preciosa, ni increíble, tampoco divertida para Ted. Ella solo quería que él la ame como ella él, _como él amaba a Victoire._

 _Si tan solo ella no existiera, si ella desapareciera o dejará a Ted para siempre._

Pero ¿Realmente quería eso? ¿Ser la opción de alguien solo porque la otra persona no le quería? No. Ella no quería eso.

Ella quería ser suficiente por ella misma, valer por ser quien era.

Pero no valía lo que a ella le gustaría valer para Ted.

 _No era suficiente._

Y eso le dolía, le pisoteaba el ego, la dejaba desarmada. Pero sobre todo humillada. Y eso era algo que Lily no podía soportar, no podía soportar que la humillen.

Lo odiaba.

No, no lo odiaba a él realmente, odiaba como la hacía sentir. Pero sobre todo, odiaba no poder tenerlo.

Scorpius le abrió la puerta, parecía recién levantado, con el rostro somnoliento y los ojos un poco hinchados, con tan solo el pantalón de pijama puesto.

— ¿Lil… — comenzó, pero no pudo siquiera terminar con su frase que la chica ya estaba sobre él.

— Bésame, solo bésame — le dijo, y Scorpius sintió como ésta chocó su boca contra la de él.

Scorpius era su segunda opción.

Le gustaba todo con él; pasar el rato, hablar, beber, _tener sexo con él._

Pero no le amaba. No de _esa_ forma.

Ella amaba a Ted.

Así como Ted amaba a Victoire.

Por eso no le gustaba ser la segunda opción, porque sabía lo que sentía ella por su segunda opción y no soportaba ser lo restante. Ser algo pero no todo.

Scorpius no pudo seguirle el ritmo a la desesperación de Lily, y se separó de ella al instante.

— Lily — dijo con preocupación — ¿Qué te sucede? — y éste le miró enojada.

— ¡Te pedí que me beses!

— Y yo te estoy pidiendo que me digas que sucede. Son las nueve de la mañana de un domingo, Lily — los ojos de ella se humedecieron, y para cuando se dio cuenta, rompió en llanto. Él tenía razón, no era natural que era apareciera en su puerta un domingo por la mañana exigiéndole que le bese sin ni siquiera un maldito "Hola". Pero es que era lo único que necesitaba, _lo único que podría aliviarle._

Cuando Scorpius la vio, allí, frente a él llorando, rota y desesperaba, supo exactamente lo que sucedía.

Y porque recurría a él.

Siempre había sido así, y él lo aceptaba.

Aceptaba ser el refugio de la pelirroja, su fuente de alivio, su calma en la tempestad. Quizás rayara lo enfermizo, pero ella le necesitaba. Y él siempre estaría para ella.

Fueron amigos por años, y comenzaron a ser amantes un domingo que, como aquel, Lily volvió llorando de la casa de Ted, destrozaba porque el metamorfomago no la quería. No la quería como _a ella._

Recuerda que ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos, llorando, su rostro estaba húmedo e hinchado, cuando despertó, simplemente busco sus labios y él accedió.

Con el tiempo, accedió a todo.

Hasta a ser su segunda opción, mientras que él comenzaba a enamorarse.

Quizás se había enamorado de su dolor, quizás así, rota y desesperada, era cuando mejor la quería. Y la única manera de elegirlo a él, era cuando ella estaba así; destrozada.

Lily era tan _intensa,_ tanto que no podía con ella misma, tanto que la dejaba fuera de sí.

Lily era pura vitalidad y magnetismo, o puro dolor y destrucción.

Podría estar estallando en carcajadas en un momento y gritando de dolor al minuto después. Era demasiado extremista, no había equilibrio. Y no era fácil manejar sus estados de ánimo, y Scorpius parecía el único capaz de ayudar a que encuentre un punto intermedio, aunque rara vez sucedía. Lidiar con Lily no era fácil.

Ella solo le sabía querer cuando sentía que nadie le quería, y él solo podía llenarla cuando se sentía así de vacía. Nunca podrían funcionar, no estaban destinados, pero siempre se necesitarían.

— Oh, Lil… — se limitó a decir, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la abrazaba, ella se dejó tomar, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras lloraba.

Le dolía.

Le dolía verla así, le gustaría poder ser suficiente para ella siempre, poder darle _todo_ lo que ella necesitaba y deseaba, poder ayudarla a olvidar a Ted y así olvidar su dolor.

Más de una vez pensó en ir hasta la casa de Lupin a darle su merecido, a golpear al idiota que era medio pariente suyo y hacerle entender que no podía ir más tras Lily cuantas veces quisiera, que era injusto, que era egoísta.

¿Qué no lo veía? ¿Que el idiota no notaba como ella estaba loca por él? ¿Al nivel de dejarse pisotear _por él_?

— Quiéreme, Scor, quiéreme por favor — le rogó ella, con voz ahogada.

— Siempre te quiero, Lily, siempre.

La alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, que estaba totalmente desarmada, invitándolos.

La acostó allí pero no la soltó, ella le tenía agarrado del cuello prohibiéndole que se separase ni un centímetro más, así que Scorpius se acostó sobre ella, le beso la frente, los ojos húmedos, las mejillas mojadas y fue ella quien buscó su boca.

Pero esta vez no estuvo cargado de desesperación, estaba más calmada y parecía que solo buscaba amor. Amor del bueno. Amor que solo él le daba.

Le besa, le toma sus labios, los prueba, los muerde, los succiona. Carajo, hacía dos meses que no se acostaban. Y mientras ella vivía en su nube de fantasía con Ted, él ha estado ahogado en Whisky, porque ninguna otra piel le gusta como la de ella.

La piel de Lily, suave, tersa, blanca, lechosa y pecosa. Caliente.

Se separa para besar la línea de la mandíbula, para mordisquearle el mentón, para ir hacia su cuello dispuesto.

La escucha gemir con tan solo poner su lengua sobre su punto débil.

Aún tiene su ropa puesta así que Ted saltea parte de su cuerpo y va hasta a su vientre, le levanta la remera y le besa, ella se incorpora enseguida y levanta los brazos.

Está esperando que él le quite todo. Y él lo hace con gusto, le quita la remera por sus brazos y luego le desprende el jean, se lo quita luchando un poco y ella ha quedado con sus braguitas blancas y el sujetador haciéndole juego. Es un transparente y blanco, que le deja ver su pezón rosado y pequeño.

Ella está sentada esperando que él haga el próximo movimiento, quiere dejarse hacer, dejarse hacer por completa por Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Le baja una tira, le baja la otra, se lo desprende.

Ahora solo está en bragas y Scorpius la obliga a volver a acostarse, ella se deja guiar por él y está desesperada porque él la haga suya. _Toda suya_.

Pero Scorpius se detiene, y queda sobre ella, pero a la suficiente distancia como para poder _apreciarla._

Se toma su tiempo para volver a mirarla, para acariciarla, pasarle sus yemas por cada parte desnuda, por cada centímetro de piel dispuesta. Dos meses son mucho tiempo, dos meses sin su piel, sin su cuerpo, sin sus risas, sin _nada._

 _Lo había abandonado._

Ella no dice nada, y mientras él le recorre el cuerpo con la mirada, ella solo le mira los ojos.

Le acaricia el cabello rebelde, entierra sus dedos entre la mata de pelo amarillento que tiene y él le mira, y le besa. Le besa porque los labios de Lily son lo mejor que ha probado. Y son los únicos que querría besar, si tan solo ella se lo permitiera.

Ella siente como él comienza a pasar sus labios por _todo_ su cuerpo, y suspira y pide más.

Cuello, clavícula, seno, pezón, le recorre el abdomen con la lengua.

Él ha llegado a su vientre y le bajado la braga por sus piernas, le ha besado los muslos, la entrepierna y ella sabe que le va a besar _allí._

Siente la lengua de él, los dientes y cree que va a gritar de placer.

Lo hace. Grita. Gime.

Y cuando él se detiene solo para introducirle dos dedos, se abre y grita _más._

Y mientras le mordisquea el pezón, y le cola los dedos, él se quita los calzones y le mira.

Le mira los ojos idos, su rostro tomando color, los labios abriéndose, mordiéndose, la mancha morada que le ha dejado en el cuello, los pezones duros y erectos, el tatuaje floral bajo su pecho izquierdo.

Y vuelve a sus ojos, que ahora le buscan, le buscan para decirle que no se le ocurra detenerse.

Ella asiente con la mirada y él entra de lleno en ella.

Pero le está haciendo el amor.

La trata con afecto, cada beso, cada roce, cada embestida cargada de algo más que solo deseo. _Cargada de amor._

No de sexo frenético, no como Ted que la _folla_ hasta ni siquiera recordar que es ella, no.

Él le hace el amor, la trata bien, _la quiere._

Ted nunca le ha hecho el amor, él solo la coge, solo la usa para el sexo, le ha quitado gritos de dolor que no lo han hecho parar. Porque no le importa, no le escucha. Él solo necesita follarla hasta quedar satisfecho, _que es rápido_.

Lily hace un esfuerzo para concentrarse en Scorpius, en la respiración agitada, en los movimientos, en su rostro tensarse, en sus ojos grises que no dejan de mirarla gemir de placer. Ted ni siquiera la miraba cuando se acostaban, era tan _frío,_ tan carente de emociones, de sentimientos.

Scorpius piensa que no hay expresión que le ponga más caliente y que le gusta más que la Lily cuando está a punto, _cuando se corre._

Ella grita y lo abraza.

Él solo necesita entrar una vez más para acabar, porque se la estaba aguanto tan solo para poder proporcionarle placer a ella. Era todo lo que importaba. Siempre ella.

Quedaron unos segundos en aquella posición, él seguía adentro, saboreando el calor que desprendía Lily, ella seguía agitada, apretando los bíceps del rubio intentando volver a normalizarse.

Le besa la mejilla y él se recuesta, toma una bocanada de aire y luego mira a Lily, que le miraba con sus ojos cristalinos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa mínimamente ladeada, mientras se recostaba en su pecho.

— ¿Cómo estás? — ella siente su pecho hincharse. Quiere quererlo a él, de esa forma, quiere amarlo, apreciarlo. _Ted nunca le pregunta como está._

— Mejor. Mucho mejor — dice con una sonrisa, mientras le besa el pecho, él le apretuja más contra él y para cuando se da cuenta, vuelve a dormirse.

ººº

Se ha despertado cerca del mediodía, no siente a Lily a su lado y se pregunta si la chica ya ha tomado todo de él y por eso ha decidido irse.

Con desilusión, se incorpora y entonces la ve, contra el ventanal, con su camiseta verde que le queda bastante grande y un cigarro en su mano, mirando hacia afuera.

Ella gira su rostro y se encuentra con su mirada, le regala una sonrisa.

— No sabía que seguías teniendo el maldito vicio con esta mierda muggle, Malfoy — ya está de buen humor, lo reconoce en su tono de voz, en sus palabras típicas, en su cinismo.

— El paquete siempre te está esperando, Lil — se limita a decir, mientras se levanta y va hacia el ventanal, Lily levanta sus pies para darle sitio y cuando éste se sienta, los pone sobre su regazo. Le tiende el cigarro y Scorpius lo toma, y le da una buena pitada, de esas que parece que aspiras aire puro en vez de humo toxico. Le calma. Le hace bien. Lily sonríe.

Scorpius es un muchacho muy guapo, muy.

Tiene el cabello espero y despeinado, no es platinado como el de su padre, ni el rubio típico como el de los demás. Es un rubio ceniza, aunque ella distingue un par de mechones oscuros que le dan aún un mejor aspecto, no tiene la piel pálida como ella, sino que siempre parece estar bronceado y sus ojos son grises como el humo que suelta de su boca luego de largos minutos, y tiene las cejas negras, negras y pobladas que resaltan sus ojos, su mirada. Oh, la mirada de Scorpius.

Ella sabe todo lo que dicen sus ojos con solo una mirada, tan solo una y Lily sabe todo lo que siente.

Y sabe, s _abe_ que él odia verla sufrir. Y sabe que la ama.

Porque ella lo ama a él, aunque de una forma diferente y quizás nunca como él lo merezca, porque Scorpius merece todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo, sin embargo, se ensucia soportándola. Es la persona más leal que ha conocido.

Y ella no le merece, no merece nada de él, pero sabe que sin él, estaría perdida. Y es una egoísta por no pensar en el dolor de él, en el dolor ajeno, sabiendo lo que siente, como ella se siente. Pero no puede dejarlo ir. No del todo.

El rubio le da una pitada más y luego le entrega el cigarro, Lily lo termina y lo tira por la ventana.

Luego le mira, él esta recostado contra el ventanal, con los ojos cerrados, está sin la remera porque ella la tiene puesta y reconoce que tiene un mucho mejor físico que Ted. La espalda de Scorpius es ancha, en forma de V y su abdomen tiene fuertemente los músculos marcados. Quiere besarle cada rincón de su cuerpo, mordisquearlo y abrazarlo. Refugiarse en él.

— ¿Por qué me sigues abriendo la puerta, Scor? — le pregunta ahora que se siente sana, capaz de escuchar cualquier cosa. Él abre los ojos, curva una sonrisa y luego le mira.

— Porque es lo que siempre hago — se limita a responder.

— ¿Siempre lo harás? — Scorpius reconoce inseguridad en su voz, y sobre todo, ruego.

— Nunca te dejaría, Lily — le aseguró, apretujándola contra él — _Siempre_ estaré para ti.

— Te quiero, Scorpius.

— Te amo, Lily.

* * *

Hola!

He venido con un un OS bastante corto, y una especie de trío, creo que estoy descubriendo que me gusta escribir sobre Lily (y al menos, esta Lily que cree XD)

Como siempre, me hacen saber abajo si se pasaron :)

Saludos!  
PeaceLilith.


End file.
